1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly to a cleaning implement that is specifically adapted for use on stringed instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed instruments, such as guitars, mandolins, violins and the like present unique cleaning problems. First, such instruments are highly prized for their looks and considerable importance is placed on the fine finish look of a string instrument. However, such instruments are difficult to clean due to the many intricate curves and non-planer shapes involved as well as the obstruction of the surface by the strings.
Importantly, such instruments, particularly acoustic ones, are known to be responsive to the finish of the instrument. Particular concern is paid in the building and restoration of such instruments to the specific finish applied and any deterioration or damage to the finish can affect the sound of the instrument. For this reason, such instruments are treated quite carefully in cleaning.
In use, in addition to the normal build up of dust and dirt, string instruments acquire specific debris and detritus incidental to normal use. For example, the fingerboard, or fret board, of the instrument may collect an oily residue of abraded skin as can the body of finger-played instruments such as guitars. For bow-played instruments the body will be exposed to rosin from the bow.
The different types of debris and dirt have build up at different locations on the instrument and the difficulties encountered in access to certain locations combine together to hinder effective, quick cleaning with normal cleaning implements. It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide an implement that is specifically designed for cleaning of string instruments and which would be effective in cleaning all areas of the instrument.